1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device having an auto focus function, and especially relates to a photographing device that can measure distances to a plurality of areas on a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photographing devices that have an auto focus function, and that can measure distances to a plurality of areas on a subject, are known. Further, automatically selecting a reliable distance value from among calculated distance values, and focusing based on the selected distance value, are known.
In photographing devices where a distance value is automatically selected from among the calculated distance values for focusing, the shortest-distance value is generally selected, therefore, the distance value for the subject on which a user wants to focus is not necessarily selected.